Hinawa
Hinawa (Japanese: Hinawa) is a character in Mother 3. She was the loving mother of Lucas and Claus, the daughter of Alec, and the wife of Flint. In many cases, Hinawa is unique in that she is involved in the plot much more deeply than the mothers of past protagonists in the ''Mother'' series. Biography During the events of Chapter 1, Hinawa is fatally wounded by the Mecha-Drago, a Drago mutated by the Pigmask Army (Flint finds out when Bronson tells him the bad news), and succumbs to her wounds soon afterward. This also leads to Flint's distress and causes him to lash out at Abbot, Ollie, Tessie and almost Bronson before he was restrained and thrown in Tazmily prison. Hinawa's spirit makes an appearance during Chapter 6. After the end of Chapter 5 when Lucas and co. fell from the ship's ladder, Lucas finds himself alone in the middle of a sunflower field. After finding Boney in the field, Boney runs after the ghost of Hinawa. Lucas chases after Boney, only to find a cliff at the end of the field. Lucas sees his mother floating on the clouds and jumps off the cliff to reach her and falls, ending Chapter 6. Lucas and Boney land on a pile of hay, and Alec comes to them and reveals that Hinawa came to him in a dream and told him to put the hay there. Her spirit also makes an appearance during the final boss fight, calling Claus to help him come to his senses. In Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Hinawa appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a sticker. Attaching this sticker to the bottom of Ness or Lucas's trophies in The Subspace Emissary decreases the damage they take from physical attacks (such as kicks and punches) by 4. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Hinawa appears as a spirit in the new Spirits mode as a Legend class support spirit. Her Spirit Battle represents her with Zelda accompanied by Lucas and Claus on Yoshi's Island, with all players set as easy to launch. In Adventure Mode, she and Claus share the distinction of being the penultimate Spirit Battles before players can move onto the True Final Battle. Trivia * Hinawa's name comes from the Japanese word for "matchlock" (火縄銃 hinawajuu, lit. "string of fire", i.e. the lock on a matchlock gun), as opposed to a flintlock gun, the name of which clearly inspired her husband's name. This fits in with the Tazmily tradition of giving matching names to people who live together. * It was hinted that she was going to be playable in EarthBound 64, because Shigesato Itoi mentioned 10 playable characters, and in the final game, only 7 can be controlled. .]] * In EarthBound 64, Hinawa was going to be blonde, but in Mother 3, her hair color was changed to brown. * Her name could be a possible reference to Haniwa, which are Japanese terracota clay figures that were buried with the dead as funerary objects during the Kofun period in Japan. * She is the only non-playable character in the Mother series whose name can be chosen by the player. * In Chapter 1, when playing as Lucas, you can dash into Hinawa’s chair before leaving to play with the Dragos. She will give you a Nut Bread. Category:Mother 3 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Tazmily Village Residents Category:Mothers Category:Deceased characters Category:Spirits in Super Smash Bros Ultimate